A Pal for Yoshi
by Flowerstar
Summary: A parody of the story, "A Friend for Phillipe", from the book "Disney Princess Story Collection: A Treasury Of Tales". Rose notices Yoshi not in a happy mood so she asks Blumiere, Toadsworth, Goombario and Jake Long for some ideas to cheer the dinosaur up


I don't own Rose and American Dragon or Jake Long, they belong to Jeff Goode/Disney. Mario, Yoshi, a herd of colourful Yoshis, Birdo, Count Bleck or Count/Lord Blumiere, Toadsworth, Tribe of Darkness, Lady Timpani, Castle Bleck, 1-Up mushrooms, Yoshi Cookies, Goombario, Goomama, Princess Rosalina, Toadette, Toadofsky, the composer from Dry Dry Outpost and anything that were mentioned in the story are properties of Nintendo.

Despite the fact that I haven't done the parody of Disney's _Beauty and the Beast _yet, I've always wanted to type up a spin-off parody of the tale "_A Friend for Phillipe_" from the _Disney Princess Story Collection: A Treasury Of Tales_ book, I took a peek at the story at a shop to see if it's any good. To be honest, it was enjoyable to read even though books aren't really my thing. The short story is by Lara Bergen and please take pleasure in the first chapter.

* * *

A Pal for Yoshi

**Chapter 1: Cheering up a Yoshi Ain't Easy**

It was a bright and sunny morning as the sun rises in the sky and warms up the lush greenery of the land. The large brown door was opened as Rose arrived at Yoshi's stable with a special treat for her faithful green stead and friend. The hot rays of the sun shined into the shelter of the dinosaur.

(A/N: I'm not sure if Yoshis live in stables so I might as well include one in the fan fiction.)

The stable was covered with a bunch of half-eaten fresh fruits, red peppers and 1-Up mushrooms on the dark brownish floor. They can be seen lying around at each corner.

"Good morning, Yoshi! Guess what I have! It's your favourite snack, Yoshi Cookies! I've picked them just for you!" Rose exclaimed with joy whilst sprinting to his stall.

The biscuits are in a shape of a Yoshi's head and they are in a crispy, baked colour. The green reptile constantly perk right up, every time he sees his dearly loved food.

(A/N: If you're wondering, they appeared looking like this in _Paper Mario_.)

She has wavy blonde hair, blue eyes on her face, a puny nose, skinny black eyebrows, pink lipstick and blue small, circular earrings on her ears. Her body colour is tan and she wore a sleeveless white shirt with a v-shaped collar, a blue necklace around her neck, dark pink jeans with pockets and 2 brown lines on it with a brown belt. She also wore brown sandals. She is Jake Long's love interest and now the princess of the royal building.

Yoshi wasn't in a happy mood currently which he's normally has been. He stared at the blonde with a frown, sniffed the mouth watering and crunchy biscuits Rose offered him and turned his head away, not bothering with eating them. The young female noticed this and wondered what was wrong with her buddy.

"What's the matter, Yoshi? This isn't like you, you always have the appetite to consume almost anything." The fair-haired girl asked with an alarmed face.

He hung his face and let out a little sigh from his mouth. _There's something troubling him, all right. _The blue-eyed young lady thought to herself. Her trustworthy companion was the saddest dinosaur she has ever laid her eyes on!

The princess decided that she has to cheer up her mate so she headed straight to the library inside the castle to pick out a large number of books that were about Yoshis. There were cascades of books all over the place, on each bookcase. A few staircases can be seen here and there as well which leads to other shelves. The library was vast and incredibly roomy. Red curtains were opened to let the sun shine in and were located by the enormous windows. On the left side of the room, there was a fireplace with a golden barrier to protect it. Over it is a beautiful painting of the castle outdoors that was next to a flowing, crystal clear waterfall. Loads of foliage such as trees surrounded the royal building. She sat by a brown desk to read every single book that she could find, however she didn't have any luck. A mountain of tomes was beside her and scattered round on the furniture.

"_Sacré bleu_!" Count Blumiere cried out, noticing heaps of books in different shapes and sizes placed on the table close to the regal girl. "What's going on, Rose?"

He, Toadsworth and Goombario were standing with each other, eager to know what's the problem with the teenager. They were in their human forms and happy as can be. The count was at the middle of the two, Toadsworth was on the right and Goombario was on the left side.

Blumiere was wearing a white top hat with a dark blue ribbon over his black, short hair. He has blue eyes and holding his diamond-shaped, sapphire staff in his right hand. His hands were concealed in velvety white gloves. His face was in a darker blue just like his skin that shows what race he is. A white cape with dim blue inside and a starry design as well as a red wide collar with a gold lining round it. It was draped on top of his matching long-sleeved shirt with tiny gold buttons and the cloak was tied with a circular ruby brooch. A transparent monocle was positioned in front of his right eye. His legs were hidden in black, long trousers that go down to his formal shoes with laces and have the similar colour. His legs, hands, ears and other parts of his body were much bigger than Timpani's. He was once Count Bleck when he and everyone changed into their unusual forms because of Princess Rosalina's spell but now he's known as Count or rather Lord Blumiere.

(A/N: He speaks in French slightly fluently in this fanfic, it takes place after the parody of the film… even though I haven't typed up my version yet. I know that he doesn't speak French in the game – please excuse the pun – but his name kinda sounds similar to the word, 'lumière'. If you're expecting Lady Timpani to appear in this, unfortunately she's one of the characters who don't. She will be mentioned though.)

Toadsworth was one of the many servants who reverted back to normal. On his head, he was wearing a tan mushroom hat with gigantic brown spots. His skin was tan as well as his face, arms and hands that were in a typical size of a man. His eyes were black and wore a pair of spherical, black-framed spectacles over his eyes accompanied with a white moustache. In his left hand was a timber-coloured stick with a brown mushroom head on top that was dotted around with tan, miniature spots. He's dressed in a purple cardigan with gold lining and a red bowtie fastened on the center of the purple suit. A pair of corresponding trousers was in sync with the tuxedo. It has yellow tiny buttons and what were covering up his feet were dimmer brown shoes in a shape of an oval but they were petite. However, he's just as short as Goombario and his formalwear kinda rivals the ex-Tribe of Darkness member.

(A/N: As you read on, you'll spot a lot of recognizable characters from various games and perhaps cartoons. Too bad Mario won't show up in this brief story.)

Goombario was the smallest of the three. A navy cap was on his head but his skin colour is in a light tan colour, on his round face were black eyes and his eyeballs were quite immense with bushy eyebrows. He still has pearly, white teeth in his mouth and sported brown egg-shaped boots with no laces. His parts of the body such as his ears were just as diminutive as his height. His attire was a combination of a pale blue short-sleeved shirt with very small buttons and dark blue shorts.

(A/N: That's his human appearance in the tale, almost everyone have transformed back to mortals… except a few characters like Rose for example because she's already one.)

"I wanted to brighten up Yoshi," The adolescent explained to her chums. "I was hoping to find the answer to his dilemma in one of these books but this is just isn't working for me."

"Ah… I see. Before you visited the castle and set us free, we were depressed back then." The caped man replied.

"But…" The former count remembered. "We have our own methods to make us feel better. Generally whenever I'm sad, seeing Timpani and hearing her beautiful voice brightens up my life. Speaking of which, I suggest trying to spruce up his stall. Having a good atmosphere is vital to anyone including _moi_."

The flashback shows Count Bleck practicing his dark spells in a room filled with gothic detailed patterns that were in each colour of a rainbow on the black walls and in a diversity of shapes and sizes. They look identical to the designs that were decorating the main hall of Castle Bleck. Black and purple magic as well as auras were emitting from the azure diamond of his cane whilst he whirled it around. There were huge golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and were lit up with flames as the lighting. Towering white pillars were along the polished, darkened floor and were creating a row of tall arches; even the windows were in a form of smaller archways. He was floating on the spot in the middle of the cavernous chamber and managed to conjure up a glob of shadow energy but he lost it, being sidetracked by wondering what his lover is doing currently.

(A/N: If you don't know why I said to excuse the pun, read the songfic "_Can't Speak French_" and the sequel "_Je Ne Parle Pas Français_" to find out the reason. I suggest watching the music video of **Girls Aloud**'s "_Can't Speak French_" and look for "_Je Ne Parle Pas Français_"on **Youtube**.)

"I believe classical music is the key to bringing happiness. Listening to soothing tunes always brings a smile to my face when I was used to be an old Toad. The melodies regularly ease my soul." The elder senior grinned, reminiscing the past.

In the second flashback, Toadsworth as an elderly Toad was clutching onto a gold conductor stick and waving it along to the old-fashioned music. Toadette was between Toadofsky who was next to her on the left and the composer was at the right were singing to the tune. They were in a larger chamber packed with melodic instruments like silver flutes and violins arranged neatly near the majestic, floral walls. The room was a perfect size for the musicians and pleasant voices filled the music room even as they practiced their vocals, like if they were recording a song in a recording studio. A red, rough carpet obscured the floorboards with an imperial pattern decorated here and there on the surface.

(A/N: Toadofsky is a musician from _Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars _and the composer is another one from Dry Dry Outpost, a desert town in Dry Dry Desert in _Paper Mario_. I've chosen Toadette 'cause in _Mario Party DS_ she has her own party board and she was given instruments so she can be ready for her music recital.)

"I'd say what gets me happy is a bubble bath. In the past, that made me cheerful!" The cobalt-capped boy beamed. "Go for this idea, I'm at my happiest when I had an adventure with good ol' Mario and my old pals back in the day."

During the final flashback, Goombario as a Goomba was in white tub that was fairly suitable for him. Goomama was observing her son, savouring the joyful moment of spending time with her child. Thousands of bubbles were floating out of the water, the rest of them were flowing from the container. The two Goombas were at the kitchen of the fortress and the bathtub was on the wooden table. The wallpapers have a pretty rose motif scattered everywhere in countless rows and columns.

Putting a finger to her chin, the young person thought incredibly hard to herself and considered in trying out her mates's suggestions. "I'll start with you Blumiere," She pointed at the French sorcerer. "You can help me with brightening up Yoshi's stall."

"Very well, _mademoiselle_. We'll head to my room to collect a few things, wouldn't you agree hmm?" The lord said with a wide smile, adjusting his monocle in a dapper manner.

"All right then, it's settled." The teen nodded with approval. Her attention was concentrated on the two servants. "Goombario and Toadsworth, if the count's idea fails… I'll give your proposals a go. You two, stay put."

"Sure, Princess!" The capped youngster hollered, with enthusiasm.

"Certainly, Your Highness." The aged chap bowed, affirming with her comment. He then rested his little hands on his wooden stick.

The young adult pushed her chair backwards to move it out of her way and paced slowly to Blumiere and remained standing by him. The top-hatted, staff-wielding spell caster focused his energy into his magical cane to get ready for a teleportation spell.

"_Au revior_, both of you!" He smirked, waving goodbye to his buddies with his gloved hand. He gazed at the teenaged female with an expression to show that the spell is all set and she winked to indicate that she's prepared for it.

Lord Blumiere raised his staff as a dimensional, white outlined box encircled him and secondly Rose. They instantly vanished without a trace, leaving the twosome alone in the library. An awkward silence entered the room and remained motionless until the former elderly Toad broke it, beginning the conversation.

"Him, his French and his spell casting…" Toadsworth muttered, shaking his head. "Knowing him for many years, he does these things all the time."

"Er… What the heck are you talking about?" Goombario queried, cocking an eyebrow at his pal. "Don't tell me that you still have a grudge against the count for all those days of fighting and arguing with him when everyone and the castle was under the spell."

"Well… he and I occasionally quarrel and have a disagreement but we're friends after all those years of being under the enchantment."

"Yeah, at least I can be myself again. It's great that friendship can overcome anything… do you think Blumi's idea will work?"

"We'll just have to find out when they return."

* * *

The parody will carry on in the second chapter. Anyhoo, I think Alexandra Burke who won _The X Factor _should sing at the next Olympics in either the opening or closing ceremony, even though I'm not a fan of her… I liked her debut song "_Hallelujah_". Hopefully, I'll still be there in four years time. **London 2012 **seems to be a bigger deal 'cause my birthplace is hosting the games, the Olympics takes place in my country and I'm eager to watch this, cheering Team GB on. If I have some spare time, I'll continue with the forthcoming chappie of "_Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom_" and perhaps "_Destined Friendship_".

Lol, I just think that the **Marioverse Maidens **are the definitions of **Girls Aloud**, one of the United Kingdom's finest girl groups. I'm very proud of my parody band, one of my **deviantART** mates **Stretch90 **has done an awesome, exhilarating poster starring the members in their own sexy and sassy poses who were on stage. It reminds me of one of those **Girls Aloud **posters that I've got in my bedroom. I think my pal has made the ladies even more popular on the website than before! You should really check out "_We are the Maidens_" in the gallery on his page! I even created a fan club for the pop group that is dedicated to them and their fans who are joining the club.

Unfortunately, I won't have time to do something nice for New Year's Day 'cause I was working on this, the newest **deviantART** ID and the "_Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom_" chapter. All I can do is wish everyone a happy new year and with any luck I can make it up by maybe doing something awesome for Chinese New Year. Just found out that the next animal is the Ox, my family finally got themselves a calendar that shows all the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. For now, submit your kind reviews to _moi_ please.


End file.
